muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 208: Steve Martin
Kermit cancels the show in order to audition new acts. Guest star Steve is angry at first, but he goes on to perform for the cast. Fozzie worries that Kermit plans to hire replacements, especially after the audition of a canine comedian, Baskerville the Hound. Kermit tells Fozzie that he should appreciate seeing another artist's work -- until Lenny the Lizard auditions as a new emcee. Songs/Sketches * The Lautrec Sisters, a troupe of dancing rats, do the "Garbage Can-Can." * Mary Louise and Friend, a girl/frog duo, sing "Swanee Ribbit." * Steve does a balloon animal act. * Terry Louise (actually Mary Louise) and Friend try to sing "Tie a Yellow Ribbit Round the Old Oak Tree." * Fozzie's Comedy Act: Baskerville the Hound, dressed in Fozzie's signature hat and tie, auditions for the comedian job, but Fozzie gives him the cane. * Lenny the Lizard auditions to replace Kermit as the show's emcee. * The Fazoobs perform a Koozebanian musical number. * UK Spot: Gonzo dances with Yolanda. * Carrie Louise (still Mary Louise) and Friend give "Old Man Ribbit" a shot. * Steve does his Ramblin' Guy act. * Statler and Waldorf perform "The Varsity Drag." * Marvin Suggs and The All Food Glee Club perform "Yes, We Have No Bananas." * Steve does his Juggling Guy act. * The Flying Zucchini Brothers * Steve Martin plays "Dueling Banjos" with Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers. Summary Kermit tells the audience that he has some bad news. Waldorf tells Statler that they might be lucky and the show has been canceled, and it turns out that he is right. Kermit tells the audience that he misread his calendar and had scheduled new acts to audition. The audience (except Statler and Waldorf, who choose to stay) leaves the theater as the cast and crew get ready to watch the new acts. Fozzie asks Kermit if he's just auditioning new acts as opposed to replacements, and Kermit doesn't know yet. The first act is the Lautec Sisters, a group of dancing rats. Then, Scooter brings on Mary Louise and friend, a girl and frog duo, who perform "Swanee Ribbit". However, shortly after the act has begun, a hook comes from backstage and puls Mary Louise off the stage. Steve Martin then decides to do an act. Kermit tells him that he doesn't have to, because the show was canceled. But Steve insists that he does something for the regular cast. he decides to do a balloon animals act. However, he learns that the others had already seen it performed, and doesn't want to repeat himself, so he decides to make animal balloons without blowing them up. But he does eventually blow the balloons up, and later talks about how he gets his balloons: from a balloon farm. However, the parent of Steve's balloons comes and attacks him. The next act is Terry Louise and Friend, performing "Tie Your Yellow Ribbon Around the Old Oak Tree". However, Terry Louise is really Mary Louise, and a hook pulls her off-stage again. The next act is comedian Baskerville the Hound, whose act is similar to that of Fozzie's. When Fozzie pulls Baskerville off-stage and says next, Kermit tells Fozzie that it's good to see other people in Fozzie's work. However, when the next auditioner is Lenny the Lizard, who auditions to be an emcee, Kermit shouts out "Next!" The next act is a group from the Planet Koozebane, called The Four Fazoobs. After this act, Kermit lets everybody take a break. During the UK spot, Kermit looks over the list of those who had auditioned. Gonzo wants to tell Kermit about his new act, but since Kermit is only auditioning new acts, Gonzo wants to audition. Gonzo tells Kermit about the act, which involves a dancing cheese. Kermit decides to just listen and kill time until Scooter comes back, and when Scooter comes back, the next act is Gonzales and Yolanda, who are actually Gonzo and the dancing cheese. Mary Louise attempts to audition again, this time as Carrie Louise, performing "Old Man Ribbit". But Miss Piggy pulls her off-stage, telling her that she's the only female singer on the show. Then Steve performs another act, "Rambling Guy". Sam the Eagle tells Kermit that he is outraged, asking if there is any old-fashioned entertainment auditioning. Scooter can only vouch for the old part: Statler and Waldorf, who perform "The Varsity Drag". However, Sam likes their act, and believes that the show can become more cultural, but his hope ends when Scooter mentions that the next act is Marvin Suggs and his All-Food Glee Club, who perform "Yes, We Have No Bananas". Steve performs another act, introduced as "juggling guy". After his juggling act, The Zuccinni Brothers audition their human cannonball act. However, the cannon doesn't fire (until after the curtains come down). After that, the auditions are over. Steve tells Kermit that he had rehearsed an act with the Jugband. Kermit decides to watch them perform anyway, and they get joined by the other Muppets who had auditioned. Notes According to Brian Henson, this was the only episode to not have a laugh track. Instead, Muppet performers are heard laughing in the background. However, as revealed at MuppetFest, Richard Hunt's laugh was so loud that some recorded laughter had to be used after all. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Floyd Pepper, The Swedish Chef, The Lautrec Sisters, Mary Louise, Frog, Baskerville the Hound, Lenny the Lizard, The Fazoobs, Yolanda, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, The Singing Food, Animal, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Lubbock Lou, Slim Wilson, Lou, Gramps, Bubba Background Muppets: :Mildred Huxtetter, Zelda Rose, T.R. the Rooster, Catgut, Beautiful Day Monster, Koozebanian Phoob, Frackles, Miss Mousey, Miss Kitty, The Sheikh's Wife, The Newsman, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Droop, George the Janitor, Dr. Teeth, Nigel, Mahna Mahna, Hilda, Pig, Chickens, Whatnots Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, Waldorf and one of the Fazoobs :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Miss Piggy, Marvin Suggs, one of the Fazoobs and one of the Zucchini Brothers :Dave Goelz as Gonzo, one of the Zucchini Brothers and Cabbage :Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Baskerville the Hound, Frog, one of the Fazoobs, Artichoke, Scallions and Slim Wilson :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Lenny the Lizard, Statler, Asparagus and one of the Zucchini Brothers :Louise Gold as Mary Louise and Tomato (uncredited) Edits * Nickelodeon: Mary Louise's second and third attempts to audition were cut, as was Floyd's reaction to Marvin Suggs and the all-Food Glee Club. * CTS: The UK spot is cut, as is the audience sequence leading to Gonzo's act. 208